Sólo duermes ¿Verdad?
by kallenparms
Summary: ¿Conoces el termino catalepsia? Sasuke ahora lo conoce bien. Cuando crees que la muerte te arrebató al amor de tu vida te derrumbas, sólo que eso no es conclusivo, hay veces que la vida te da otra oportunidad. Narusasu
1. Estoy vivo

**Drerechos reservados: personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Resumen: **¿Conoces el término catalepsia? Pues Sasuke ahora lo conoce muy bien. Cuando la muerte te a arrebatado a la persona que amas, sientes que la vida se te viene abajo, sin embargo no todo es conclusivo, en este caso ni siquiera la muerte, puede que te lleves grandes sorpresas.

(Narusasu, como lo que vengo haciendo últimamente, aunque la perspectiva es bastante diferente)

**Capitulo 1: estoy vivo**

-No puede ser – pronunció con voz rota.

El aturdimiento se había apoderado de él, no podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos veían, tenía que ser mentira todo eso, el corazón se le oprimió dolorosamente al descubrir de quien se trataba su nuevo cliente.

La garganta se le secó y el pulso se le aceleró brutalmente, la noticia le llegó como si le hubiesen dado un golpe con un mazo, tubo que agarrarse del sillón y tratar de normalizar su irregular respiración, su vista estaba velada por lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas; era demasiado duro par él y sin embargo tenía que asegurarse de que fuera real, rogaba a Dios que fuera un mal entendido, por que si era real, su vida se convertiría en una mierda a partir de hoy.

Dejo el folder abierto sobre el escritorio, con los papeles que contenía maltrechos y arrugados, en ellos podía leerse la siguiente información.

Fecha del deceso: 20 de agosto del 2011

Nombre del occiso: Naruto Namikaze.

Descripción y causa de muerte:

Hombre caucásico de 27 años de edad, 1.75 de estatura, paro cardiaco.

Caminó hasta la morgue donde su compañero pelirrojo embalsamaba el cuerpo de un anciano.

Sasuke había heredado la funeraria al morir su padre y se hacia cargo de ella junto con su amigo y socio Sabaku no, Gaara.

-Veo que te has enterado – presumió el pelirrojo de ojos verdes a su amigo recién llegado.

-¿Tú ya lo sabias? – preguntó con el rostro desencajado, pocas veces mostraba sus emociones, sin embargo este era un buen momento para hacerlo.

-Me entere esta mañana. – Respondió con seriedad mientras metía un algodón en la boca del occiso y comenzaba a cocerle los labios con aguja e hilo negro.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada al llegar?

-Pensé que te pondrías mal, así que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

-Pues no fue la mejor manera ¿Sabes que nos han llamado para hacernos cargo del funeral? – inquirió siguiendo el movimiento de ojiverde al momento de rasurar el rostro del anciano muerto.

-Era de suponerse – contestó encogiendo lo hombros – después de todo somos la mejor funeraria en Konoha.

Sasuke suspiró apesadumbrado, Gaara hablaba con tanta naturalidad del asunto que bien podría parecer un robot sin sentimientos.

-Si te causa mucho problema puedo ir yo por el cuerpo y hacerme cargo de él – ofreció al azabache.

-Por supuesto que no – respondió con turbación – yo me hare cargo de todo.

Aunque fuese difícil, prefería llevar el proceso el mismo a que alguien más profanara el cuerpo de su amado rubio.

-Como tú lo desees.

-Bien, me voy, ya deben estarme esperando – Gaara asintió y el moreno salió del lugar para dirigirse hasta la mansión Namikaze.

_**N&S**_

La propia mansión parecía tener sentimientos, la fachada se alzaba lúgubre ante sus ojos, y el ambiente que ahí se respiraba era de completa tristeza y desolación.

Aparcó frente a la gran casona y bajó del coche sintiendo el empedrado bajo sus pies, una persona de servicio le abrió la puerta permitiéndole la entrada, todo se encontraba en completo silencio, la estancia lucía diáfana y sobria, con muebles estilo victoriano decorando el lugar.

Lo mas difícil era la manera de dirigirse a la familia, a pesar de los años que llevaba en el negocio, aun le era difícil llevar el protocolo. Se encontraba con personalidades y a veces hasta con situaciones embarazosas; como la vez en que una de las viudas se le abalanzó a cachetadas por traer el cuerpo de su marido dentro del ataúd, ja como si él fuese el culpable de que el tipo se hubiera ido a estrellar contra un muro de contención cuando una prostituta le iba haciendo una mamada.

-El cuerpo ¿Puede llevarme hasta él? – preguntó Sasuke con suavidad.

-Claro, sígame por aquí.

Caminaron subiendo las escaleras hasta la parte superior de la mansión, se detuvieron tres puertas más adelante; al entrar se dio cuenta de que la habitación y su decoración delataban a la perfección la personalidad del difunto, que por qué negarlo, era un tanto extravagante.

La cama era un King size con cabecera de madera labrada a mano y relieves de zorros salvajes con grandes garras. Sobre el lecho se distinguía el bulto del cuerpo sin vida, cubierto completamente con una sábana blanca. Siempre se habían hablado varias cosas del occiso, era un hombre famoso por su dinero, sus excesos y las orgias de varios días que mantenía en la mansión, podía decirse que el tipo llevaba una vida desenfrenada desde hace tiempo, era un hombre joven, que lamentablemente había fallecido de manera prematura.

A paso lento se acercó hasta los pies de la cama, el hombre de avanzada edad que le acompañaba retenía las lágrimas guardando la compostura.

-Aun no puedo creer que el joven Naruto haya muerto, se le veía tan bien ayer por la noche.

Sasuke no dudaba de lo decía el anciano, después de todo él le conocía desde tiempo atrás.

-Mi socio no ha podido venir conmigo ¿Por favor podría pedirle a uno de los empleados que me ayude a bajar el ataúd?

-Sí, en un momento regreso, voy por el jardinero para que se ponga a su disposición – El Uchiha asintió viendo como el hombre se retiraba.

Observó con curiosidad a su alrededor, algo se sentía extraño, de cierta forma estaba acostumbrado a quedarse solo con los difuntos, pero ese ambiente se sentía en si diferente, como percibir la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, no de manera física. Si creyera en fantasmas podría jurar que el alma de Naruto aun no abandonaba aquel lugar, que aun los estaba viendo.

Dejando de lado la extraña sensación, se colocó al costado de la cama, con lentitud fue bajando la sabana, negándose por instante a contemplar la realidad, inhaló hondo y exhaló dándose valor, descubrió el cuerpo hasta la clavícula y se quedó viendo con devoción el ahora pálido rostro.

-Es una pena que hayas muerto – murmuró con voz quebrada.

Aunque en ese entonces rechazó la propuesta de Naruto, aun se preguntaba qué habría pasado con ellos dos si le hubiera aceptado aquella noche, si hubiera accedido a dormir en su cama como el ojiazul se lo había pedido.

"_Sasuke ¿Eres tú? Teme no estoy muerto, escúchame por favor, tú tienes que oírme, no estoy muerto por favor"_

Naruto trataba de gritar, de moverse y que le escucharan, de que todos a su alrededor se dieran cuenta de que seguía consiente, atrapado en aquel cuerpo que no le respondía. Lo único que recuerda era haberse ido a la cama la noche anterior y al despertar Sarutobi gruñéndole para que se levantara y por más que lo intentó, no pudo abrir los ojos. Escuchó a su mayordomo llorando y pidiendo ayuda, gritando que "él" estaba muerto, pero eso no podía ser, él estaba consciente, oyéndolo todo, como su mayordomo y los empleados susurraban perturbados.

Pudo sentir al medico tomando sus signos vitales y finalmente declararlo muerto. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Muerto?

Es verdad que su corazón apenas latía imperceptiblemente para el ojo humano y que el aire no entraba por sus pulmones; pero no era posible que estuviera muerto. Era horrible, querer abrir los ojos y comprobar que no puedes, tratar de mover tu cuerpo y que este no te responda, querer gritar "Estoy aquí, no he muerto" y que nadie te escuche, que formules esas frases y luches por decirlas pero tu boca no emita sonido. Estar encerrado en tu propio cuerpo, que todos te dieran por muerto cuando tú sabías que no era así.

"_Por favor Sasuke por favor, escúchame, tú tienes que oírme, por favor no estoy muerto, por favor, ayúdame, ayúdame"_

-Shikamaru llegara a más tardar mañana, está destrozado, aun no sé lo puede creer, de hecho nadie puede creerlo – comentó en voz alta, como esperando que el difunto pudiera oírlo, esperando vagamente una respuesta, aunque sabía de sobra que no la obtendría.

Inevitablemente dejó salir un sollozo, se estaba comportando como un débil, pero no podía evitarlo, ver ahí a su gran amor, el ser que anteriormente mostraba ser todo un remolino, impetuoso y parlanchín; el verlo así, sólo el cascaron, sin vida, sin chispa, era realmente doloroso.

Sin querer su mente le transportó a aquella noche, aquella en que Gaara casi le muele a golpes por ingenuo.

_*-Flash Back-*_

_La fiesta de caridad estaba dedicada en esa ocasión a la organización Casa de la Sal para niños infectados con VIH, él y Gaara estaban invitados por uno de los organizadores._

_Era una noche de gala, los más ricos y poderosos de la ciudad se congregaron en dicho evento y entre ellos el millonario y estrafalario Naruto Namikaze._

_Sasuke lo negaría siempre, puesto que su orgullo no le permitía admitirlo en voz alta, pero vivía enamorado de Naruto desde que estudiaron juntos en la universidad, sin embargo nunca se lo confesó, de sobra sabía lo ojo alegre que era el rubio._

_Por la habitación del Namikaze en la fraternidad desfilaban diariamente tanto hombres como mujeres, de todos los colores y sabores y él no iba a convertirse en uno más de su colección._

_La velada estaba llevándose hasta cierto punto de manera agradable, tomando en cuenta que la mayor parte de los invitados eran adultos mayores._

_Sé disculpó con Gaara y salió rumbo a los sanitarios._

_Los mingitorios se encontraban perfectamente aseados, en sí todo lo que correspondía al WC estaba pulcro desprendiendo un agradable olor a lima y pino._

_Había terminado de vaciar su vejiga y ahora lavaba sus manos bajo el chorro de agua._

_Levantó la vista dando un respingo al sentir un pecho plano presionándole la espalda._

_-Hola Sasuke – saludó sonriente lamiéndose los labios con descaro, sabiendo que el azabache podía verle por el espejo._

_El Uchiha se dio la vuelta inmediatamente quedando frente a frente._

_-Naruto… hola – tragó saliva con nerviosismo, era inevitable, no podía controlarse cada que lo tenia en frente._

_En otras ocasiones el ojiazul jamás se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra ¿Por qué ahora le llegaba por detrás y se le acerba tanto?_

_-Estas irresistible esta noche. – le insinuó el de ojos azules_

_El aliento del millonario era cálido y dulzón contra su rostro, tenerlo tan cerca le provocaba temblores por todo el cuerpo, trató de relajarse y comenzó a respirar más lento, sin querer bajó la mirada y la clavó en aquellos rosados labios._

_-¿Co…Como dices? – atinó a preguntar_

_-Lo que oíste, estas como para comerte entero esta noche._

_Y sin decir más lo tomo por la nuca con ambas manos y se abalanzó directo a sus__labios. La__sorpresa de aquella acción no permitió reaccionar a Sasuke inmediatamente, pero luego de la insistencia del ojiazul se dejó llevar abriendo los labios para darle total acceso a su boca y le abrazó por la cintura estrechándolo fuertemente. _

_Namikaze aprovechó la confianza depositada y se adueñó del beso, invadiendo la humedad cavidad con su lengua, saboreando cada extensión, mordiendo de a poco el grueso labio inferior y jadeando de placer._

_Pero no todo es eterno y Sasuke por fin tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, cortó el beso y se apartó de él con ambas manos presionando el pecho del otro._

_-¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó con respiración agitada._

_-Quiero tenerte en mi cama – respondió con seguridad y un poco de petulancia._

_-¿Qué? – jadeó sorprendido._

_-Piénsalo, si decides aceptar, te estaré esperando en media hora dentro de mi limosina._

_-Yo no…_

_-No digas nada más, te espero – interrumpió la indecisión del otro y le guiñó el ojo. Altanero salió de los sanitarios sin esperar a replica._

_Tan pronto Sasuke volvió a donde Gaara le contó de lo sucedido en el baño._

_El pelirrojo se lo puso como lazo de cochino llamándolo iluso e intentó reclamarle a Naruto defendiendo su honor como si fuese su hermano mayor, pero el ojiazul ya no se encontraba dentro del lugar._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra caer en las garras de ese tipo Sasuke!_

_-Yo no…_

_-No digas que no has pensado en ir hacia allá, que los dos sabemos que te derrites por él, con gusto le abrirías las piernas, pero de sobra sabes que Naruto sólo busca aventuras de una noche y tú te mereces más que eso, así que no vas a ir ¿Me oíste?_

_-Sí – respondió con un hilillo de voz y la mirada baja - tienes razón._

_*- Fin del flash back-*_

Y desde esa noche Naruto no le había vuelto a buscar, ni sus caminos se cruzaron de nuevo. Era una pena que sólo en estas condiciones lo volvieran a hacer.

-¿Sabes? Me duele mucho no haber podido lograr nada contigo, enserio me gustabas, aun me preguntó que habría pasado si aquella noche te hubiese dicho que si – se acercó hasta el rostro del difunto y depositó un pequeño beso, apenas un rose.

"_Sasuke, por favor, estoy aquí, no he muerto" - _clamaba desesperado, pensando que tal vez suacompañante si podría escuchar su_ ruego - __" por favor, ayúdame y te aseguro que si despierto, no me voy a alejar de ti"_

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al mayordomo que venía acompañado por un hombre joven de musculatura media.

-Ya, podemos llevárnoslo ahora….

_**N&S**_

Ahora el delgado y bien formado cuerpo del ojiazul yacía postrado sobre aquella camilla de frio metal, Sasuke había decidido hacerse cargo del embalsamiento personalmente, podría parecer sádico y retorcido, pero él solo quería pasar un tiempo mas con su adorado rubio, pedirle perdón por no aceptarlo aun cuando sabía que de nada le servía ya.

-Perdón Naruto, no me gustaría hacer esto, profanar tu cuerpo perfecto con estos instrumentos, pero es necesario para que todos puedan darte un vistazo por ultima vez, sé que te hubiese gustado que Shikamaru llegara a tu entierro ¿Verdad? Así que perdón ¿Si?

Como si fuese un ritual y estuviese rindiendo tributo a una obra de arte, Sasuke contempló el divino cuerpo, tomó la sierrilla eléctrica con la que abriría el torso del rubio.

La maquinilla comenzó a cortar la fina piel.

_"Nooooo, Sasuke, nooooooo, por favor, duele, Sasuke, estoy vivo, por favor"_

Sasuke paró la maquinilla al percatarse de algo muy raro, la piel de Naruto estaba sangrando con el corte, el líquido rojo corría por la apenas superficial herida.

-Esto no esta bien – exclamó sorprendido, con los ojos completamente abiertos – no deberías sangrar, los muertos no sangran, Naruto ¿Acaso tú?

Continuara…

Bueno, eh de aceptar que esto es un poco retorcido, la verdad que ya tenía la historia rondándome la mente y de hecho el primer capitulo ya lo tenia escrito, pero con otro Pairing, un Cockles (Jensen/Misha) para ser exactos, sólo que el proyecto se me estancó y no pude seguir mas, sin embargo ahora con Naru y Sasu, la inspiración volvió, y estoy terminándola ya, son solo tres capítulos, y pues espero que mínimo les haya llamado la atención.

Sin mas me despido de ustedes y nos vemos próximamente con la actualización de


	2. Estas loco Sasuke?

**Capitulo2:**

**Estas loco Sasuke?**

Sasuke contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo, sus conocimientos sobre el cuerpo humano no podían mentirle, el cuerpo de un muerto no sangraba como lo estaba haciendo Naruto en esos instantes, los hilillos del rojo elixir rodaban hacia abajo, saliendo de la herida en el pálido torso.

-No estoy soñando ¿Verdad? – estaba tan impactado que comenzó a hablar solo, a plantearse preguntas intentando convencerse de que no era una alucinación provocada por sus sentimientos de tipo romántico hacia el rubio.

Como si Naruto quisiera darle una señal, un pequeño borbotón de sangre se dejó ver y el Uchiha jadeó conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Gaara - emitió con voz temblorosa, casi un susurro, pero al ver que la sangre seguía brotando sin parar, se obligó a salir de su aturdimiento - ¡GAARAAAA! ¡GAARAAAA, AYUDA, NECESITO AYUDA!

Aun mantenía la maquinilla entre sus manos y se sintió estúpido, la dejó caer al piso y se apresuró a poner las manos sobre la herida del rubio, haciendo presión para evitar una hemorragia.

_"Estas vivo, Dios, vivo_" pensó temblando de pies a cabeza.

_**"Sí, Sasuke, estoy vivo" **_Respondió el rubio llorando internamente_** "Sabia que tú podrías ayudarme, tenia miedo, pero sabía que tu… tu no podrías abandonarme"**_

El pelirrojo se encontraba capturando los datos de un difunto en la computadora, cuando escuchó los desesperados ruegos de su amigo clamando ayuda, en un principio le había dejado solo, dándole espacio para que se desahogara; no pensó que fuera tan duro, o que el azabache llegara a mostrar a si su dolor, a grito partido; sólo le quedaba ir y ver que es lo que le pasaba, apoyarlo en su perdida.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – Cuestionó con tranquilidad, de principio no se percató de la posición en que se encontraba el Uchiha, sólo ponía atención en el níveo rostro cubierto de lagrimas que rodaban por las mejillas - ¿Estas bien?

-Gaara, él esta… esta vivo – respondió en un hilillo de voz.

-¿Qué? – esto era el colmo, el dolor estaba logrando que su amigo perdiera la razón, no había otra explicación. – Sasuke, trata de calmarte, sé que es difícil, pero tienes que superar esto, después de todo Naruto y tú jamás llegaron a algo serio.

El peli negro le veía con frustración, pero su estado de animo pasó a irritado al escuchar la tonta respuesta del pelirrojo.

-¡NO SEAS IMBECIL GAARA!

-Ya vale, tranquilo, no te alteres.

-¡¿Qué no me altere? – Casi gritó – no estoy jugando, necesito ayuda, Naruto esta vivo – reiteró mostrando la angustia en su semblante.

-Basta ya Sasuke – levantó la voz – no es normal que te estés comportando así, tu deberías estar acostumbrado a esto.

-¿Normal? – Cuestiono sarcástico - ¿Tú crees que esto es normal? – preguntó levantando las manos y mostrándolas completamente empapadas de sangre.

-Que demonios Sasuke ¡¿Te has cortado las venas? – gañó ofuscado, acercándose hasta el de ojos negros y tomándolo de manera ruda de las muñecas.

Sasuke sintió unas terribles ganas de abofetear al pelirrojo ¿Era imbécil o se entrenaba?

-No seas idiota Gaara, no estoy para tus bromas, ¡MIRA! – señaló el cuerpo del rubio, mas específicamente, señalando la herida de la cual aun seguía saliendo sangre.

-Dios – murmuró aturdido el pelirrojo. – eso… eso no debería pasas Sasuke, no es normal.

-Ya lo sé genio – gruñó con sorna – ¡quita esa cara de idiota y llama una ambulancia!

Mecánicamente el pelirrojo asintió y corrió hasta la oficina, donde llamó al número de emergencias, pidiendo por atención medica.

Sasuke por su parte volvió a poner sus manos sobre la herida sangrante.

-No te preocupes Naru, todo va a salir bien, te prometo que todo va a salir bien. – aseguró ahora con una visible sonrisa y unos cuantos hipidos provocados por el llanto.

_**"Gracias Sasuke, yo sé que así será" **_ respondió el rubio internamente; feliz por recibir la ayuda por la que tanto había clamado desde que el medico le había declarado muerto; ahora Sasuke le estaba salvando, podía respirar tranquilo, por que el pelinegro estaba ahí, y lo mas importante, había escuchado la confesión del Uchiha, la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad, no sólo de seguir vivo, si no de hacer las cosas bien, de recomponer lo que mando a la mierda en el pasado, de conquistar a Sasuke y de hacerle saber que lo que busca en él es algo mas que un revolcón de una ola noche.

_*-FLASH BACK-*_

_El ojiazul Llevaba más de una hora esperando dentro de la limosina, bebiendo un whiskey en las rocas para calmar sus nervios, desde que llegó al evento y sus ojos se posaron en la figura del Uchiha, no pudo apartar la mirada en toda la noche, quería hablar con él, pero la presencia del pelirrojo le dificultaba su misión, de sobra sabía que no era del agrado de Gaara; ese amigo de Sasuke no perdía la oportunidad para ponerlo en mal con el azabache y debía admitir que de cierta forma el pelirrojo llevaba un poco de razón, después de todo él siguió el dicho ese de "__crea fama y échate a dormir__" él llevaba una vida desenfrenada desde la adolescencia, queriendo llenar el vacio que sus padres habían dejado al morir, pasaba noches bebiendo y teniendo sexo con quien se le ponía enfrente, queriendo sentirse querido, valorado por algo mas que no fuera su dinero, pero se equivocó, todo esa popularidad, todo lo que creyó lograr era efímero si no podía conseguir lo mas deseado; que Sasuke Uchiha le tomara en cuenta._

_La puerta se abrió repentinamente y el rubio esbozó una amplia sonrisa, la cual se congeló en su rostro, transformándose en una mueca de desilusión._

_-¿Shikamaru?_

_-Naruto – saludó el recién llegado, tomando asiento sin esperar invitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Creí que ya te habrías ido_

_-Estoy esperando a Sasuke – contestó sin tomar en cuenta las confianzas que Shikamaru se tomaba al coger un vaso de la nevera y servirse una bebida._

_-¿Sasuke? – le miró extrañado – que raro, yo vi a Sasuke marcharse con Gaara hace como 45 minutos._

_-¿Qué? – jadeo con el rostro desencajado._

_-Sí, yo los vi cuando subieron a su coche y se iban, ¿Seguro de que quedó en venir contigo?_

_Naruto suspiró audiblemente y se dispuso a contarle a su amigo lo que había pasado en el baño del salón de eventos._

_Shikamaru le escuchó con atención, guardándose sus opiniones para el final, ese rubio si que era idiota, no había otra forma con la cual denominarlo._

_-Entonces le dije que lo esperaba aquí y ya llevo una hora, debí suponerlo ¿Verdad? – expresó con miraba baja._

_-Humm… - bufó – Naruto, eres imbécil._

_-¡¿Qué? – saltó el rubio tratando de defenderse de los insultos de su amigo._

_-Lo que oíste y déjame terminar – reprendió con seriedad, el otro sólo hizo un pequeño puchero, pero asintió derrotado – se supone que quieres algo serio con Sasuke, sin embargo vas y lo tratas como una puta ¿En serio esperabas que viniera hasta aquí con la fama que tienes?_

_-Es que yo, no supe como hablarle y…_

_-No Naruto, lo que pasa es que no piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas, para empezar, tu mas que nadie conoce la personalidad santurrona del Uchiha, era obvio que no se iba a dejar avasallar por tu pose de galán de cine, él no es como tus otras conquistas, era de esperarse que te ignoraría y seguiría su camino, además esta Gaara, ese pelirrojo le cuida como si fuera el hermano mayor y esta dispuesto a defender su honra, lo mas lógico era que le contara lo de tu propuesta y que este le incitara para que se fueran dejándote plantado._

_El razonamiento de Shikamaru como siempre era excepcional, Naruto sabía que no podía debatir nada, su amigo tenia razón, había actuado precipitado y estúpidamente, ahora lo había arruinado y estaba seguro que Sasuke no le daría una nueva oportunidad, lo mejor para todos era que dejara las cosas como estaban y seguir con su vida sin vislumbrar al ojinegro en ella. _

_*-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-*_

Los paramédicos habían llegado, eran una jovencita de cabellos rosados y un joven de tez morena, con una gran cicatriz que le cruzaba por la nariz y le abarcaba gran parte del rostro.

Al recibir el llamado, pensaron que se trataba del familiar de algún difunto que se había sentido mal en el velorio, grande fue su sorpresa al llegar y toparse con que el muerto no estaba muerto.

La joven de cabellos rosados se acercó hasta el cuerpo y tomó los signos vitales, le pareció sumamente extraño el no poder encontrar nada, sin embargo era obvio por el sangrado que la persona en la plancha no estaba muerta, a menos de que ahora un cuerpo sin vida pudiera sangrar de repente.

-Podríamos estar tratando con un caso de Catalepsia – asumió el paramédico barajando todas las posibilidades.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó su compañero.

-Es lo más probable, no puedo encontrar otra explicación.

-En ese caso, la más adecuada para tratarlo es la doctora Tsunade, que ellos te ayuden a subirlo a la ambulancia – aconsejó señalando a Sasuke y Gaara –, en tanto yo hablare por radio a la central, para que nos esperen con el equipo pertinente.

Sasuke aun temblaba, pero la esperanza comenzó a llenarle el pecho, SU Naruto estaba vivo y eso lo hacia muy feliz, su vida volvía a tener una razón de ser, y en esta ocasión se encargaría de atrapar completamente al Namikaze, se esforzaría por convertirse en el único para él, en su pareja de vida.

_**N&S**_

Habían pasado dos días desde que el rubio fue trasladado al hospital, la medico que le atendía había confirmado las sospechas sobre la Catalepsia y tomó medidas al respecto, le aplicó tratamiento y checó que no tuviera daño cerebral, afortunadamente todos los estudios habían salido favorables, tendría que tomar terapia física luego de salir del sueño profundo y llevar un control de por vida, para prevenir posibles episodios próximos, era raro que un ataque sobreviniera por segunda ocasión en una persona, pero no estaba de mas el tomar precauciones.

Los mas allegados al rubio habían sido informados sobre su estado, igualmente se anunció a la prensa sobre la nueva condición del Namikaze, pues ya los diarios habían publicado en sus paginas sobre el deceso del millonario.

Shikamaru era el mejor amigo de Naruto, y al momento del supuesto deceso se encontraba fuera del país, concretando unos negocios que el rubio le había encomendado, al enterarse de la muerte de su amigo, intentó tomar el primer vuelo para estar en el sepelio, lamentablemente sólo pudo conseguir lugar hasta el día siguiente; grande fue su sorpresa al llegar y que todos le informaron donde se encontraba ahora su amigo, su corazón se llenó de jubilo y respiró tranquilo.

Tan pronto llegó al hospital fue puesto en el área de cuidados intensivos, se les permitía las visitas una hora diaria y sólo podían entrar los mas allegados, Naruto no tenía familia directa, así que eran sus amigos quienes entraban a verle, básicamente Sasuke, y Shikamaru que eran quienes no se apartaban de la sala de espera, esperando recibir noticias.

-Sasuke – le llamó Shikamaru tratando de obtener la atención del pelinegro que se encontraba encogido sobre uno de los sofás – yo quería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por Naruto, tu realmente no tenias ninguna obligación y aun así, te has visto como todo un gran amigo.

-No tienes por que darme las gracias – respondió de manera pausada, – para mi no a representado ningún problema, al contrario lo hago con gusto.

El castaño le miró evaluándolo por unos instantes, el pelinegro se notaba cansado, pero no perdía el brillo en los ojos, se le veía relajado dentro de todo.

-¿Le quieres, verdad? – se atrevió a preguntar luego de sopesar todas sus teorías del por que de la presencia del Uchiha ahí.

Sasuke bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Yo…

-No tienes por que apenarte con migo – le calmó al ver que se comenzaba a poner nervioso.

-Sí, lo quiero… y no sólo eso, yo lo amo.

-Wow – exclamó el Nara.

En esos momentos las puertas de la UCI se abrieron, dejando ver a una mujer de mediana edad, rubia con el cabello atado en dos coletas bajas y unos grandes atributos en el frente.

Sasuke y Shikamaru se levantaron del sofá al verla y se acercaron hasta ella.

-¿Doctora hay alguna mejoría? – se adelantó el Uchiha.

-Sí – respondió con una amable sonrisa – el señor Namikaze ha recobrado la conciencia.

Continuara…

Eheeeeeeeeee, el próximo es el final, quiero dar las gracias a quien se ah tomado la molestia de leer este pequeño disparate, ojala que les haya gustado, es un placer el haberlo compartido con ustedes, y aunque sólo falta un capitulo, aun pueden dejarme sus sugerencias, si se adecuan a la trama, les prometo que serán tomadas en cuenta.

Sin más me despido de ustedes, reiterándoles el gracias por tomarme en cuenta.

Nos vemos pronto con el capi 20 de ¿Casados?

_Sasuke a aprendido a lidiar con la muerte, la razón, su padre le heredo la funeraria que a pertenecido a los Uchihas por generaciones, siempre se a mostrado apacible ante la muerte ¿Cómo actuara ahora que tendrá que organizar el sepelio de su gran amor?_


	3. Despierto

Bueno chicos, chicas, hemos llegado al final, espero que les guste, no es quito mas el tiempo. Enjoy…

**Capitulo3: Despertar**

El desagradable olor a desinfectante y antibiótico se percibía en todo el lugar, las paredes se alzaban en un blanco impoluto y el abrumador silencio sólo era roto por el constante bipido de las maquinas conectadas al cuerpo del Namikaze.

Los enormes ojos azules se iban abriendo con dificultad, la luz lastimaba la retina y tuvo que entrecerrarlos de nuevo hasta ir acostumbrándolos poco a poco; luego de un rato logró enfocar el blanco de los muros, la habitación era espaciosa; trató de incorporarse pero no lo logró.

Sentía la lengua pastosa y el cuerpo pesado, por un momento le entró el pánico, un escalofrío lo recorrió completo al recordar lo anteriormente acontecido, su pulso se comenzó a elevar llamando la atención de la enfermera de turno al escuchar el pitidillo de las maquinas que chequeaban los signos vitales.

-Sr. A despertado – sonrió cálidamente acercándose hasta él – tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, en un momento llamo a su doctora para que lo revise.

Naruto intentó preguntar algo, pero al abrir la boca sólo gemidos ahogados salían de su garganta.

-No se esfuerce señor, permítame llamar a su doctora para que ella le explique su condición.

El rubio mantenía una mueca angustiada en su rostro; asintió en aceptación para luego ver como la enfermera salía de su habitación.

Tres minutos después una rubia de sonrisa amable y ojos color miel entraba por la puerta, vistiendo su acostumbrada bata blanca.

-Buenos días señor Namikaze – saludó al entrar, quedando frente a la cama del paciente.

El rubio miró suplicante e intentó hablar de nuevo, llegando al mismo resultado que la vez anterior.

-Tómelo con calma – instó llevando la mano hasta una de las muñecas del rubio y ejerciendo presión en muestra de apoyo – me gustaría que me pusiera un poco de atención, voy a explicarle y asesorarlo en su padecimiento.

El ojiazul asintió poniendo toda su atención en la rubia, mientras ésta le explicaba, también comenzó a realizarle un chequeo de rutina midiendo la respuesta física de Naruto a estimulantes externos.

-Bien, parece que todo esta muy bien – afirmó al terminar la auscultación – espero que comprendieras todo lo que te e expuesto, tu recuperación física será un poco lenta, ahora mismo debes tener todos los músculos agarrotados, es normal; las terapias ayudaran a que recuperes tu movilidad paulatinamente; en cuanto a tus cuerdas bucales, esas se recuperaran con mas rapidez, sólo no te presiones, hay personas que se preocupan por ti, y estoy segura de que te ayudaran a salir adelante, ahora mismo dos de tus amigos se encuentran en la sala de espera.

-Sa… Sasu… ke - balbuceó el rubio con voz quebrada.

-Sí, ese es – reiteró complacida por el avance del paciente.

Apenas había despertado hace unos minutos y ya podía hablar; ese chico es sorprendente, pues en sus años de servicio nunca trató con alguien que reaccionara tan favorablemente a un ataque cataléptico y mucho menos rápido.

-Sas… uke – repitió con mas facilidad.

-Esta bien – asumió entendiendo a lo que se refería el oji azul –, lo hare pasar ahora y podrás verlo unos minutos sólo si prometes tomártelo con calma ¿De acuerdo?

El rubio asintió con una amplia sonrisa, pues si bien los músculos de su cuerpo estaban agarrotados, los de su rostro le respondían con toda naturalidad.

_**N&S**_

La doctora salió por la puerta de la UCI y a unos cuantos pasos se topó con las personas que estaba buscando.

El pelinegro y el de coleta se acercaron a ella tan pronto la vieron.

-¿Doctora, hay alguna mejoría? – se adelantó el Uchiha.

-Sí, – respondió con una amble y complacida sonrisa – el señor Namikaze ah recobrado la consciencia.

Sasuke y Shikamaru sólo atinaron a mirarse a los ojos para luego automáticamente fundirse en un abrazo, los dos estaban muy emocionados; tanto que no repararon en la presencia de la doctora, hasta que ésta carraspeó para llamar la atención.

Sasuke escuchó la falsa tos y un tanto apenado por sus impulsos se soltó del agarre del otro, volviendo a su semblante serio aunque con un ligero rubor.

-¿Podemos… podemos pasar a verle? – preguntó el azabache con visible vergüenza.

La rubia evitó dejar salir la risa que le causaba el ver la actuación del otro y contestó como toda una profesional.

-Estamos por pasarlo a piso, tan pronto este instalado, podrán pasar a verle de uno en uno.

-Bien – aceptó Shikamaru, mientras Sasuke sólo asintió.

-Ahora si me permiten, me gustaría que pasáramos a mi oficina, tengo que plantearles los cuidados y procedimientos que llevaremos a cabo de ahora en adelante con respecto al paciente.

Shikamaru miró a Sasuke, como preguntándole si quería acompañarlo a la oficina de la doctora; el Uchiha hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza; y así ambos caminaron tras la rubia rumbo a su consultorio.

_**N&S**_

Shikamaru Nara ansiaba ver a Naruto ahora que éste había despertado, sin embargo no era tonto y de sobra sabía que aunque su amigo le apreciaba, si le dieran a escoger, obvio escogería que Sasuke le viera primero, así que optó por incitar al azabache para que pasara primero, mientras él iba a informar a los demás conocidos del Namikaze sobre los avances obtenidos.

Sasuke caminó con cautela, sentía el corazón en la garganta y las palmas de las manos le punzaban por el nerviosismo; si bien se moría de ganas por ver a su rubio, también estaba consiente de que Naruto y él nunca antes habían tenido una relación estrecha, por lo que seguramente el rubio se mostraría extrañado con su presencia.

Tragándose todas sus dudas empujó la puerta y entró con sigilo, levantó un poco la vista y se topó con la azulina y brillante del que reposaba en la cama.

-Sasuke – emitió el rubio con voz ronca y temblorosa, regalándole una sonrisa ilusionada al de ojos negros.

Sasuke se paralizó por unos momentos, recorrió imperceptiblemente la habitación, centrándose en la camilla hospitalaria donde el rubio permanecía. Observó por unos segundos al ojiazul éste estaba cubierto hasta la cintura con una ligera manta, los aparatos en su pecho ya no estaban, por lo que ahora vestía una camisa tipo pijama color azul claro, y aunque ahora la piel lucía un poco mas pálida que en el pasado, se veía mucho mejor que dos días atrás.

-¿Sasuke? – volvió a llamar el ojiazul al ver que su visitante no se movía ni emitía palabra alguna.

El aludido tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar, pero al hacerlo se acercó más, hasta quedar en un costado de la camilla.

Como si estuviera hechizado, llevó una de sus manos al rostro del rubio y con suma lentitud rozó con las yemas de los dedos toda la superficie, delineando con suavidad los pómulos, las marquitas que se alzaban sobre las mejillas y por ultimo los carnosos labios.

Naruto enmudeció ante tal acción, los ojos del pelinegro le veían casi con adoración, él cerró sus orbes azules por instinto y al sentir aquellas cálidas yemas sobre sus labios, no pudo evitar besarlas.

-Naruto – murmuró Sasuke con voz apenas audible, alejó su mano y lo miró fijamente por unos segundos más, como si fuese algo irreal.

_"Es increíble, un milagro" _pensaba el pelinegro con el pecho hinchado de felicidad.

-¡Naruto! – volvió a pronunciar esta vez mas emocionado, y en un acto impulsivo se abalanzó a los brazos del rubio.

-Sasuke – musitó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos, aspirando el aroma de los negros cabellos.

-No sabes… no sabes, lo difícil que fue creer que te había perdido – confesó el de ojos negros con voz ahogada.

A Naruto le costaba un mundo corresponder al abrazo, sus extremidades le pesaban toneladas, aun así hizo el esfuerzo y lo logró.

Aunque pobre, Sasuke sintió los brazos de Naruto sobre su espalda y casi lloró de felicidad, levantó la mirada pues había refugiado el rostro en el cuello del rubio; éste le correspondía con una enorme sonrisa y ojos brillosos por las lágrimas retenidas.

-Sasuke… yo, te amo – exclamó con un hilillo de voz.

El azabache le sonrió en respuesta, acercándose al rostro del otro y posando sus labios delicadamente sobre los de Naruto.

Fue un beso lento, sólo unos cuantos roces superficiales, sin llegar a profundizar, aun así les hizo vibrar todas y cada una de las células del cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo, Naruto, mucho, mucho – respondió volviendo a hundir el rostro en la curvatura del cuello del ojiazul.

_**N&S**_

Dos meses habían pasado desde que el rubio despertó en el hospital y su cuerpo ya estaba casi en optimas condiciones gracias a las terapias y cuidados de su ahora novio oficial y los empleados de la mansión Namikaze.

El rubio se encontraba en su despacho sentado tras el escritorio; aunque Shikamaru se hacía cargo de la mayoría de trámites para las empresas textileras, Naruto debía revisar y firmar documentos que sólo él como presidente podía autorizar, es por eso que justo ahora se encontraba dándole un vistazo a unos cuantos documentos.

-Naruto, es tarde, ya ven a dormir – reprendió una voz desde la puerta del despacho.

El rubio alzó la vista respondiendo el llamado y sonrió al encontrarse con la estilizada figura de su guapo novio, éste portaba ya el pijama de dos piezas conformado por el pantalón y la camisa manga corta de seda en color negro.

-Ya voy amor, sólo me falta uno mas y te acompaño.

-No Naruto, ya vamos – replicó caminando hasta ponerse tras la espalda del rubio – anda vamos ¿Sí?

Lo ultimo lo susurró sobre el oído, pues aprovechando la posición se inclinó un poco, apoyándolas manos sobre el respaldar de la silla y su barbilla sobre el hombro del ojiazul.

-Sasuke – gimió el ojiazul al sentir los labios del otro jalándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Vamos – susurró – prometo hacerte sentir muy bien.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del Namikaze al escuchar la sensual propuesta.

-Sé que te gustará – le volvió a tentar y ese fue lo que impulsó al rubio a seguirle.

-Esta bien, vamos – con un poco de dificultad se levantó y cogió el bastón en el que se apoyaba para caminar.

Las cosas de Naruto habían sido trasladadas a una de las recamaras en la planta baja debido a la imposibilidad del rubio para subir las escaleras.

Y hasta ahí se dirigieron ambos.

Sasuke se había mudado a la mansión dos días después de que el rubio saliera del hospital, y aunque en un principio tenia su propia habitación, a los pocos días comenzó a compartir recamara con su amado.

-Mfmf – se quejó el rubio al ser lanzado con un poco de brusquedad sobre la cama.

-Perdón – se disculpó postrándose sobre el cuerpo de su apetecible amor, mientras comenzaba a besarle la barbilla – es que ya no – beso – aguanto – beso – me comen las ganas por sentirte dentro de mi.

Y era verdad, pues aunque habían aprovechado el tiempo y se satisfacían con ardientes sesiones de besos y caricias, aun no consumaban la relación al cien por ciento por temor a que repercutiera en la salud del rubio.

Pero como el azabache había dicho, se moría de ganas por ser embestido por Naruto y que le rompiera el cuelo con fuerza; así que aprovechó esa tarde para hablar con la doctora Tsunade y preguntarle con vergüenza y todo, ¿Si su amado ya podía mantener relaciones sexuales sin riesgo?

Tsunade tuvo que tener un control absoluto para no soltar la carcajada, pues aunque estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de consultas; le había tomado un gran cariño a Naruto y el rubio venía preguntándole lo mismo desde hace un mes, ella había preferido no arriesgarse a nada y se los prohibió de momento, sin embargo los avances y últimos estudios del rubio habían salido muy bien, por lo cual decidió levantarles el castigo y autorizar dicha actividad física.

Sasuke fue bajando lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Naruto; segundos antes de trepar a la cama se había desecho ya de su camisa y ahora mostraba su torso desnudo.

La brillante mirada azulina no perdía detalle del esculpido cuerpo que se cernía sobre él, había que reconocer que Sasuke era el tipo mas bueno que haya tenido en su cama.

Pero no era sólo eso, Sasuke no era sólo una cara y cuerpo bonito, detrás de ese semblante de amargado y orgullo fabricado, se escondía un hombre de ideales establecidos, dedicado para con los que apreciaba y lo más importante, sabía dar y recibir amor.

-Esta noche – besó – me desquitare de todo el tiempo que me haz tenido en abstinencia.

Naruto sólo sonrió ante las palabras dichas por su novio, respondiendo al apasionado beso, pues sabía que la vida sexual del azabache era nula antes de iniciar una relación sentimental con él.

-¿Sí? – Preguntó el rubito con un tinte de seducción – ¿Me vas hacer gozar esta noche?

-Luego de esta noche sólo podrás asociar la palabra sexo con mi rostro – contestó sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Naruto se reprimió de nuevo, evitando soltarle una guarrada parecida a _**"Yo diría que en vez de tu rostro sería tu apetecible culito"**_

Y aunque el Uchiha no le había escuchado decir nada, por la sonrisa lasciva que el rubio mantenía en su rostro, bien podía imaginarse las cosas pervertidas que el otro estaba pensando. Con fuerza mordió su labio inferior para tragarse los gemidos, pues había comenzado a restregar el trasero contra el miembro ya despierto y duro del Namikaze.

-Mmmm Sasuke – gimió el rubio apretando los aglobados glúteos de su amante con ambas manos, ayudando en los movimientos del otro.

-¿Qué pasa Naru, te gusta sentirme así? – comentó con tono morboso meneando en círculos el trasero, mientras sus traviesas manos iban desabrochándole los botones a la camisa del rubio.

-Ammm… no esta mal, pero me gustaría mas que la ropa no estorbara.

-Uhhh sí, tienes razón – jadeó terminando de quitarle la camisa, aprovechando el tener la canela piel desnuda a su disposición y chupando cada extinción a su alcance. – Sólo uhmmm hay que alargarlo un poco más.

-¿Mas? – cuestión apenas audible, sintiendo como el azabache arremetía contra su yugular y le propinaba semejante chupón.

-Mjmm

-No, - replicó el rubio empujando su pelvis en dirección al trasero del otro, acción un poco difícil tomando en cuenta que tenia que apoyarse en los talones y hacer impulso, y a pesar de las arduas terapias, sus músculos aun no le respondían como el quisiera. – Vamos Sasuke, no seas malo, quiero sentirte ya completamente.

El Uchiha emitió una sonrisilla sardónica, todo estaba resultando como él lo había planeado, haría gozar a Naruto como nadie antes y borraría del acanelado cuerpo cualquier rastro de caricias que no provinieran de sus manos.

-Esta bien, no te hare sufrir mas, voy a complacerte.

En un ágil movimiento se levantó y caminó un poco.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el rubio contrariado

-Sólo quiero esto – contestó abriendo el buró y sacando un pequeño tubo de color verde.

Naruto no era tonto y enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquello era lubricante en gel.

-Oh – exclamó sonriendo.

El azabache se acercó de nuevo hasta la cama y se apresuró a despojar al rubio de los pantalones y calzoncillos que le cubrían.

-Abre mas las piernas – ordenó posicionándose entre las torneadas extremidades del rubio.

-¿Qué me vas hacer Sasu-chan? – inquirió con un dejo de lujuria.

-Ya lo veras.

Sin perder tiempo abrió el tubito y se embadurnó los dedos con un poco del aromático gel; inmediatamente las manos expertas apresaron el palpitante y erguido miembro del rubito, que dejó salir un gemido ahogado.

-Esta frio – se quejó el ojiazul.

Sasuke no le tomó en cuenta el comentario y siguió con su tarea, prestando toda su atención aquel pedazo de turgente carne.

-Mmmm… que bien lo haces Sasu – elogió el Namikaze al sentir aquellas habilidosas manos subir y bajar por toda su extinción.

-Uhmm… creo que estas listo – informó el Uchiha y cesó todo movimiento.

Naruto tenia los ojos cerrados y al sentirse abandonado los abrió, tapándose con la visión de su pareja desasiéndose de los finos pantalones de seda, que dejaron al descubierto las finas piernas y mas arriba las delineadas caderas y el excitado pene del azabache apuntando erecto hacia el vientre.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó el pelinegro con sorna, pues los ojos del rubio desprendían un deseo y lujuria casi palpable.

-No juegues Sasuke, ven aquí. – El moreno se trepó a la cama adoptando la posición del vaquero invertido.

Naruto podía ver la amplia espalda y los abombados glúteos, pensó que Sasuke se restregaría de nuevo por unos segundos o que tal vez realizarían el 69 para preparar al azabache para la penetración; mas no fue así, el moreno se agarró las nalgas y las separó indicando que estaba por empalarse ya.

-Vamos Naru, ayúdame un poco que no puedo hacerlo todo solo.

-¿Qué? – jadeó el rubio sorprendido.

Sasuke estaba ansioso, así que soltó uno de sus glúteos y tomó el pene de su novio posicionándolo en su entrada.

Es…espera Sasuke – interrumpió la acción del otro incorporándose, pues no quería hacerle daño.

-No te preocupes Naruto – empujó al rubio para que se recostara de nuevo y sacó el trasero para que Naruto lo pudiera ver bien – mira – señaló-

Naruto se quedó sin aire y casi se desmaya de la excitación con semejante panorama, pues Sasuke se empinó abriéndose el culo con dos dedos de cada mano, mostrándose en canal, con la cavidad completamente dilatada, de un color rosado y al parecer provista ya de lubricante.

-¿Cómo? – atinó a preguntar.

-Ya lo tenia todo planeado – contestó jadeante – hable con Tsunade y quise darte esta sorpresa, me prepare antes ahhh – jadeó al sentir como Naruto llevaba el dedo pulgar dentro de su entrada y jugaba con ella un poco – Naru ahhh…

-Vaya ufff – bufó.

-Anda, no me hagas esperar ¿Sí?

Naruto ya no opuso mas resistencia, sacó el dedo del chorreante culo y ayudó a su novio a que se sentara sobre su necesitado miembro, jadeando largo y caliente, acostumbrándose a la estreches de aquella bendita cueva.

-D… Dios, Sasuke… que, rico aprietas.

El moreno sudaba copiosamente, Naruto la tenia muy grande y aunque el lubricante ayudaba mucho, le costaba trabajo albergarlo de principio, así que retenía los quejidos mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos en completa quietud, Sasuke comenzó a moverse, primero en círculos, como acostumbrando a su entrada a la intrusión y después a subir y bajar aumentando el ritmo de los sentones.

-Ahhh… ahhh… Naru… Ahh que hummm rico…

Naruto bufaba, con la cabeza embotada por el placer, lo único que atinaba hacer era ayudar al azabache con los movimientos, tomándolo de las caderas.

Sasuke subía y bajaba frenético, apoyándose en los muslos del rubio, pero la posición era cansada y sus piernas comenzaban a resentirlo, por lo que el ritmo comenzó a bajar poco a poco.

Naruto notó el cansancio de su pareja y le instó a que se levantara, salió completamente de él por unos segundos y se hincó sobre sus rodillas, nuevamente tomó a Sasuke por la espalda y lo sentó en su regazo, introduciéndose de nuevo en él.

Sasuke tenía mejor punto de apoyo en esa posición y lo mejor es que ahora podía sentir el fuerte pecho de su novio pegado a su espalda.

Las manos del rubio serpenteaban acariciando el vientre y pecho del azabache, deteniéndose para jugar con los rozados pezones, los cuales pellizcaba y frotaba sacándole armoniosos gemidos a su pareja.

Esa posición era de lo mas útil, Sasuke subía y bajaba, mientras Naruto se impulsaba hacia arriba encontrándolo a medio camino, profundizando las embestidas y haciendo mas fácil el golpear repetidas veces la próstata del moreno.

-D… Dios… que... Bueno – pronunció Sasuke con los ojos entornados.

-Sí ahhh… mmm…

-Ahhh Naru… ya casi ahhh…

-Sí… ufff… yo también.

El rubio podía sentir como lava ardiendo acumularse en su bajo vientre, sabiendo lo que estaba por llegar y queriendo que su pareja le acompañara en el clímax, encerró el miembro de Sasuke con una de sus manos y empezó a bombear con fuerza, mientras besaba y chupaba cada porción de piel que tenía a su alcance.

-Ahhh… ahhh Naru ya… ya… AHAAAAAAA – gruñó ronco explotando en la mano de su novio, soltando aquel liquido viscoso y blancuzco.

Naruto vio estrellitas al sentir la presión por las contracciones anales de Sasuke, como si le exprimieran, aceleró el ritmo y un par de embates después, terminó caliente y espeso dentro de su compañero.

-Dios... – Sasuke respiraba agitado, recuperándose del sopor ocasionado por el orgasmo – eso… eso fue, increíble.

Naruto aun estaba atontado por el placer, apenas y podía sostener el cuerpo de Sasuke, el agotamiento era sumamente considerable.

Con un poco de dificultad debido a las piernas entumidas, Sasuke dejó libre el miembro del rubio y se levantó.

-Mjm – se quejó un poco dolorido por el ajetreo.

Naruto enfocó la mirada en el trasero del Uchiha y sonrió con petulancia al ver como del culo de Sasuke comenzaba a salir el semen que había depositado en él.

-Mmm – gimió Sasuke con una nota de placer; de momento le daba la espalda a Naruto y no podía ver su expresión, pero no le hacía falta, de sobra sabía la cara de pervertido que mantenía al contemplarle.

En silencio se retiró para asearse en el baño y minutos después volvió con una toalla húmeda para limpiar a Naruto.

-Hemos hecho un batidero – comentó mientras aseaba las partes intimas de su pareja.

-Yo cambiare las sabanas, no te preocupes – ofreció el de ojos azules.

-Ok – aceptó y se encaminó de nuevo al baño.

Namikaze procedió a cambiar la cama con rapidez y se enfundó en un albornoz de seda color naranja, caminó hasta su buró u sacó un cofre de madera, lo abrió, revolvió un poco dentro y sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba; rápidamente devolvió el cofre a su lugar y se sentó en la cama.

Sasuke salió del baño sonriendo, igualmente cubierto por un albornoz de seda negro, se acercó hasta la cama, trepó y besó al rubio acomodándose sobre el pecho éste.

-Cariño – le llamó el rubio para obtener su atención. El azabache levantó la vista en contestación – hubiera querido que esto que voy hacer, fuera de otro modo, pero ya no me puedo aguantar mas.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto? – preguntó incorporándose un poco.

-Amor, – comenzó tomándole las manos entre las suyas – sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo y que tengo muchos defectos; probablemente no soy la mejor opción y habrá cantidad de parejas que te convengan mas que yo, sin embargo, me atrevo a – suspiró tomando valor –… me harías inmensamente feliz si aceptaras mi propuesta, de verdad.

-¿De que hablas Naruto? No te entiendo – increpó dejando ver un atisbo de inquietud en su mirada.

Namikaze suspiró hondo y sonrió, soltó una de las manos de su novio y buscó bajo la almohada, de donde sacó un morralito de seda rojo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí dobe? – inquirió soltándose del agarre e incorporándose hasta quedar completamente sentado, al igual que el rubio.

Naruto abrió el costalito y sacó una sortija de oro blanco con tres pequeños zafiros azules incrustados.

-Esto era de mi padre. Mencionó melancólico contemplándolo por unos instantes y agregó – Sasuke, ya no quiero estar sin ti ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo?

La cara de Sasuke era un poema, totalmente aturdido con la boca un poco abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Sasuke? – le llamó al no recibir respuesta.

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces y tragó saliva - ¿Es enserio? – susurró.

-¡Por supuesto que si Teme! – Respondió sonriendo – jamás podría jugar con algo así; si de algo estoy seguro es de mi amor por ti, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, despertar todos los días a tu lado y gritarle al mundo que eres MIO, dime Sasuke ¿Quieres casarte con este usuratonkashi?

-Sí, – contestó sonriendo, tomando la sortija de entre las manos de Naruto y colocándosela el mismo – si quiero y ¿Sabes por que? – Naruto iba a contestar, pero fue el mismo Sasuke quien se respondió – porque eres MI usuratonkashi.

Naruto estalló en júbilo y le abrazó con fuerza, apenas comenzarían a recorrer camino juntos, pero si era así, juntos, estaba seguro que la vida les pintaría mejor.

**Fin…**

**DELIRIUM TREMENS **

_**Llegaron mis amigos de colegio  
>Y absortos vieron mi cadáver frío;<br>«¡Pobre!» exclamaron, y salieron todos...  
>Ninguno de ellos un adiós me dijo. <strong>_

_**Todos me abandonaron. En silencio  
>Fui conducido al último recinto;<br>Ninguno dio un suspiro al que partía,  
>Ninguno al cementerio fue conmigo. <strong>_

_**¡Cerró el sepulturero mi sepulcro...  
>Me quejé, tuve miedo y sentí frío,<br>Y gritar quise en mi cruel angustia,  
>Pero en los labios espiró mi grito! <strong>_

_**El aire me faltaba, y luché en vano  
>Por destrozar mi féretro sombrío.<br>Y en tanto.., los gusanos devoraban,  
>Cual suntuoso festín, mis miembros rígidos. <strong>_

_**¡Oh mi amor! dije al fin, ¿y me abandonas?  
>Pero al llegar su voz a mis oídos<br>Sentí latir el corazón de nuevo,  
>Y volví al triste mundo de los vivos. <strong>_

_**Me alcé y abrí los ojos. ¡Cómo hervían  
>Las copas de licor sobre los libros!<br>El cuarto daba vueltas, y dichosos  
>Bebían y cantaban mis amigos. <strong>_

**(Ismael Enrique Arciniegas)**

**Bueno, llegamos al final, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto, a sido una experiencia maravillosa compartir con ustedes tan bonita historia y lo mejor, que me hayan dejado un rr comentando lo que le a parecido.**

**TTWTT.**

**Seguro tendrá muchos fallos, pero e puesto mi mayor esfuerzo. No sean flojos déjenme su critica o punto de vista. Y pues nos vemos pronto con el nuevo capi de ¿casados? No desesperen ¿vale?**


End file.
